Existing unitized post tension systems address methods and systems to rapidly build structures, including walls with for use as flat deck, wider wall systems and large grade beams. Recent unitized post tension systems facilitated improvements to traditional construction systems and their limitations. These recently developed systems do not require special skills or tools to construct, do not require elaborate bracing, provide immediate occupancy, do not require water, mortar, and/or curing time, and are re-useable if desired since the constituent blocks are not destroyed when disassembled and moved. While the recent systems represent significant improvements over traditional building systems, such as a decrease in time to build or rebuild areas with minimal skilled labor and provide a far superior and more consistent strength structure than the traditional mortar constructed structure, these systems still have room for improvement. The present novel technology is directed to such improvements.